We are one
by Random Dreamer
Summary: When Hermione feels confused on why she is a Gryffindor, Harry comes to the rescue. Song fic. "We are one" from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Cute little fic about friends. I own nothing.


_**Got inspired after I heard the song. Thank you, Disney! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lion King 2.**_

_**For the record: This is their 2**__**nd**__** year. It makes my story a little more believable because she is doubting the Sorting Hat's choice in putting her in Gryffindor. Very OOC, I know but please bear with me! **_

Hermione Granger sat alone in the Gryffindor common room while everyone slept. She was having another "mental breakdown" of why she was placed in Gryffindor.

'_Why? It's not as if I don't like being a Gryffindor, it's that I just don't understand why I was placed here! I mean, I'm smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and I'm also friendly and hard working so Hufflepuff was possible. I know Slytherin wasn't an option because of my blood, plus I'm not that cunning. So why did the Sorting Hat place me in Gryffindor?'_

As she was thinking this, she didn't notice one of her best friends sitting next to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" said a concerned faced Harry Potter. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something."

"Mind telling me about what?" curiosity written all over his face. She sighs.

"Why did the Sorting Hat place me in Gryffindor?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Both of his eyebrows rose. Why was she asking this?

"I just don't think I belong here! Everyone calls me a bookworm and say I'm not brave enough to be here!" Hermione stared at the floor the whole time with a sad expression.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes… I just don't think I belong here with you guys. You are all brave and loyal and I'm not sure that I fit here." She raised her head and looked at Harry.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a Gryffindor! It's in your blood. Like it is in mine. We are part of this family." Hermione huffed. Harry gave her a gentle nudge, then he got a bright idea.

_As you go through life you'll see  
>there is so much that we<br>don't understand  
>and the only thing we know<br>is things don't always go  
>the way we planned<span>_

He remembered one of his favorite muggle movies. He smiled and looked at Hermione. She soon remembered the song and smirked.

_But you'll see every day  
>That we'll never turn away<br>When it seems all your dreams come undone  
>We will stand by your side<br>Filled with hope and filled with pride  
>We are more than we are<br>We are one_

Hermione decided to sing along.

_**If there's so much I must be  
>Can I still just be me<br>The way I am?  
>Can I trust in my own heart<br>or am I just one part  
>of some big plan?<strong>_

It was true. She felt the pressure of being a Gryffindor and was afraid of losing herself in it. Another worry of her was concerning he-who-most-not-be-named. I mean, they where only in second year and yet people wanted Harry, Ron and herself to save everyone!

_Even those who are gone  
>Are with us as we go on<br>your journey has only begun_

Harry thought about his parents. The song was right, they will always be with him. Helping him to accomplish their journey.

_Tears of pain, tears of joy  
>one thing nothing can destroy<br>Is our pride, deep inside  
>We are one<span>_

_We are one, you and I  
>we are like the earth and sky<br>one family under the sun_

It was true. They were a family. Harry hugged Hermione and continued singing.

_All the wisdom to lead  
>All the courage that you need<br>you will find when you see  
>We are one<span>_

"As long as you live here, it's who you are." Harry kissed her forehead and got up from the couch they were sitting on. Hermione cave him a questioning face.

"You'll understand someday. Goodnight, Hermione." And with that he left for his room to get some sleep.

"Goodnight, Harry." She smiled and went to her room. For once, she felt like she belonged there.

_**Well, tell me what you think about it. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review. Until next time.**_

_**-Random Dreamer**_


End file.
